Cap
I do it because I want to. You do it because I want to. They do it because I want to. I don't want to. ______ Cap on his own chicanery. Role Cap was a main character and one of the main antagonists of Coloring Book. He was a Meander child with a tactical awareness of Human psychology allowing him to predict and manipulate human behavior with a near perfect accuracy. During the years of 389 to 401 Cap met four other Meanders in the comb section of the Bellums. These included Bog, Doon, Fillow and Slave. During this time, he formed a rivalry with two troublemakers, Creshayla Ewwitz and Yukis Amoden. He ultimately channeled his abilities through them leading To extreme and impossible events to occur. Cap and the rest of the Meander rascals were involved in nearly every adversary or dilemma in Cori and Yukis's teenage years but they were also responsible for all of their success. Physical Description Cap was a very small child with a skinny body. He had large light eyes with long eyelashes and red lips. He had a rather unusual hairstyle as it consisted of multiple wet curly strands sprawled across his mostly bald head. His skin was tanned into a mild bronze. From the very beginning it was difficult for people to tell if Cap was a boy or a girl. While this is the case with most babies and small children, Cap continued to hold a rather androgynous appearance, even in his teenage years. His choice of style and presentation only helped in the confusion of others. Most of the time Cap held a rather flamboyant demeanor. He frequently wore make up and his clothing consisted of baggy pants, steel toe shoes and explicitly graphic tees. He always had a large collection of Snapbacks and baseball caps, which he often stole from people who wore them the "wrong" way. Cap seemed to have a habit of harassing or attacking the people who followed this style but wore it himself on all occasions. He almost always wore more than one set of clothes over his body, especially the hats, and this gave him a ridiculous appearance. Cap had a light accent when he spoke in Spanish. Based off context clues and cultural references, In our universe, Cap would have been a Colombian from the city of Medellin. In English his whiny dialect was toned down and replaced with a soft but raspy undertone. He had the standard accent of an inner city Floridian. Personality Cap, being a meander, did not possess regular human emotions. The entire personality he displayed was an act and a tool that he used for his tricks and manipulations. In terms of mannerisms, nearly all gestures, habits, body language and interests were influenced and shaped in accordance to Lidalada Ewwitz’s Blackbook. The core of his "character" is based off the imaginary monsters of the book as well as Lidalada's personal diary. This resulted in him picking up the traits of a self-entitled and primarily immature flirt. Of course, Cap converted the traits to his favor. He crafted himself to be a playful eccentric and affectionate child with an extremely overly active imagination. His playfulness would lead him to follow bizarre behavioral patterns and his overtly nurturing position would make him a token of innocence in the eyes of nearly everyone he encountered. According to his own words, Cap clearly states that the only thing he wants to do is play and fall in love with everything and everyone. Despite this childish statement, Cap mostly hangs around delinquents and criminals. Though he isn't necessarily violent, he is outwardly malicious just as he is kind. When he chooses to wrong someone he does so for the same reasons than when he helps them. Though he understands human morality he does not follow it and this is most likely based on some sort of different logic which he may follow. Cap like most meanders has the ability to change genders at will, though he seems to somehow display features from both genders at the same time, both in appearance and in behavior. Cap, having tactical awareness of the way the human mind worked, bended himself to the basic instincts of the individual. He worked primarily off his own cuteness to be able to gain affection and protection from others. Alongside this, Cap always seemed to work off emotions like love and care in order to encompass his motives. Even though he was able to convince everyone around him that he was innocent, Cap had an advanced mind which carried a wide array of mischievous intentions, which was picked up from his observation of Lida. While it is unknown what his true personality and emotions were like, Cap did have one true and sincere desire and that was to make the dreams and wishes of his hosts come true. Abilities Of all the meander rascals Cap was arguably the most dangerous to humans. His abilities allowed him to have a near absolute knowledge and control over every human being that he encountered. Cap does not have any kind of mind control powers or a psychic ability to know the thoughts and feelings of others. Everything that he does comes from his own observations and his own behaviors towards others. He does not control the minds of humans, he persuades them. Through holes in human logic, morality, and even simple gatherings of subjective reality, he knows what to say, how to act and how to trick the mind into believing anything he wants it to believe. He is usually able to pick up on even the smallest hints of body language in order to read the emotions and sometimes even the thoughts of others. His extremely observant nature usually provides him with the information he needs to understand the type of person he is dealing with. Cap has shown to be able to make other people do the smallest things, like spill a drink on another person, and some much larger things, like convincing a crowd of people into stealing 200 pounds of gelatin and filling up a swimming pool. Interestingly, his child like logic usually doesn't lead him to exploiting his powers the way a megalomaniacal human would. In order to beat his enemies into submission he usually delivers elaborate and otherwise impossible pranks or misfortunes upon them. Most of these pranks are complex but mostly harmless. He is still known to be cruel when dealing with specific circumstances but usually these actions are of a gratuitous nature and have no real passion or intention behind them.